Falling falling snow
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: I stand here hoping for you to come back, though I know you won't, I still can't help but stand here as I watch the falling falling snow. First song fic! and first vocaloid story so please be nice and NO flames!


**Ashley: Hey guys! I'm back with a slight one-shot! I haven't had much luck lately and I'm kinda stuck with some stuff and all soooooo I decided to make this! It's called "Falling falling snow" by Len Kagamine, if you want to hear and/or read the translation, at the end of this I will put 2 links so you can hear and see what it means! Umm anyways hope you like it and all! And this is my first song fic!**

_**Song lyrics**_

_**yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki **__**  
**__**nukumori o motomete wa tsuyoku dakishimeta **__**  
**__**toiki wa shiroku naru kajikanda yubi de **__**  
**__**yuki ni nazoru namae tokete kiete yuku**_

What time is it? I'm not sure really, though my mind says its midnight, the moon is high up in the blacken sky. I try to seek warmth in our embrace, but for some reason I feel as if this isn't right. My fingers are numb now as if the warmth that your body is radiating isn't really there, as our breathes are released I don't think I see yours, but then again it's almost impossible to see. I decide to write your name in the snow as I feel you doing the same thing, smiling, I release you as we get up only to see that you aren't there anymore and there isn't anything in the snow besides your name._****_

_**"Hanasanai" **__**  
**__**chikatta yakusoku wa mou **__**  
**__**kasundeku shiroi shikai no mukou **__**  
**__**mu ni kaeru**_

That's right. I remember everything now, the promise, I guess I didn't really keep it did I? If only I could turn back time, I sometimes think I can catch a glimpse of you in all this snow as I turn around hoping its true only to realize in all this hazy white that there nothing at all but snow._****_

_**fure fure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsunde kakushiteite hoshii **__**  
**__**kimi no saru senaka o mitsumete namida kotaeta **__**  
**__**furitsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai mo boku no koi mo **__**  
**__**mune no itami ieru hi made **_

_**shiro ni tokete iyou**_

I sometimes find myself wishing that this white snow would somehow hide me away, away from all this.

I remember the times we would spend outside as I see you again, though this time I know its just a hallucination, and as I watch my mind playing cruel tricks on me, I try to suppress the tears that will surely flow soon. I silently watch as the snow starts to cover more and more ground, watching as it swallows you and all our memories. I can't bear this pain anymore; the pain in my heart just won't stop! I suppose that's normal but I hate it! I wish that this pain would leave but until then I'll try and blend in with the snow._****_

_**kimi to sugoshita hibi meguri kawaru kisetsu **__**  
**__**waraiaeta kioku omokage wa hakanaku **__**  
**__**zattou ni magireteku kimi no sugata **__**  
**__**"Ikanai de" omoi wa hitohira no yuki ni naru**_

I remember everything as if it was yesterday, the time we ran in the field full of flowers in spring, swimming in summer, when we would gather leaves in autumn just to throw them at each other and finally winter… I have very fond memories when we would throw snowballs and make snow angels, yours was always better, I mean after all, you were an angel or at least ARE one now.

The last smile I saw from you, how long ago was it? I don't really remember, remembering hurts me a lot. You are somehow nearby, though I know that's impossible, I can't help but feel your lingering presence close by, and as I register your presence again I can only whisper a barley audible _**"Don't go"**_ and as if in responses more snowflakes start to fall, huh? I swear I heard something, but then again my mind isn't the healthiest right now._****_

_**fure fure koyuki kimi no sugata tsutsunde kakushiteite hoshii **__**  
**__**oto mo naku ochiru no wa yuki ka namida na no ka **__**  
**__**furitsumoru yuki nomikondeku kimi mo futari no kako mo **__**  
**__**tokete kieru sono hi made wa **__**  
**__**boku o wasurenai de**_

I wish… what do I wish? For you to come back? I doubt that really. No, I think that I wish that all, all this snow would just hide you away from my sight; I don't mean it in a bad way, if anything I wish to see you alive and kicking! But… I can't really see you like that now can I? No, but if the snow hides you maybe I can move on, at least that's what I think.

I can only look down at the ground now and… wait? Is the snow falling more or is it my tears? I reach to touch my cheek only to realize that I am indeed crying, huh, funny really, I had somehow known that sooner or later I wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore, at least they don't make a single sound. Hopefully the snow will swallow up everything, I don't want to remember anything, the past… that's the only thing it is, a past, one that I can't get away from, but if the snow were to melt I hope you would still remember me, am I being selfish? I'm pretty sure I am but I can't help it._**  
**_

_**nijimu kowarete yuku kioku no kakera **__**  
**__**fure fure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsunde kakushiteite hoshii **__**  
**__**ochiru hitotsubu wa boku no koe boku no namida **__**  
**__**furitsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai no boku no koi mo **__**  
**__**mune no itami ieru hi made **__**  
**__**shiro ni tokete iyou **__**  
**__**"Boku o wasurenai de"**_

I can sometimes remember little bits of the past, as if my mind doesn't want me to remember something in specific, but I always forget the next day. I desperately want this white blanket to cover me whole, hide me from this cruel world and fate. I honestly can't talk anymore, my tears continue falling. For how long have I been standing here crying? I don't care really the only thing I care about is the snow swallowing you up, your beautiful face and smile, everything as well as the past, is slowly disappearing from my mind.

I feel your presences again, I can't help but wait for the day that this pain will leave and your presence doesn't help much as I wish to melt with the snow, forever embedded in the earth just as you are right now. I literally FEEL you caressing my cheeks saying that everything will be okay as I feel you planting a soft lingering kiss on my lips, I HEAR you saying _**"Goodbye"**_ and just with that you have left me in shock, crying until I can't cry anymore watching the footprints that your boots have left.

Had I really seen you again? Did you really somehow come from wherever you are to say goodbye? Those are the only questions that are swirling in my head as I feel myself giving a slight smile, waving towards the sky with tears still streaming down my face but from happiness now, I whisper softly hoping that my words reach your ears.

"_**I love you, don't forget me."**_

**Ashley: And that's all! I hope you guys liked it, please tell me if I did good, it's kinda my first song fic really so yah Hehehe. Anyways here are the links!**

** . **

** watch?v=9-cclt8D9X4**

**Ashley:If your wondering which one I chose to write this, it's the first link. So I really hope you liked it and please review! Sayyonara!**


End file.
